Agony
by Princesa Camison
Summary: La rabia que sentía no podía explicarla, esa impotencia que no le dejaba dormir. Su agonía tenía nombre y forma. Agonía por mal al principio. Agonía ahora por sentir algo hacia él, algo que no debía sentir hacia un demonio como él.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kota Hirano. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Advertencias: Rango T. Posible OoC (Porque algunas veces es inevitable) y OC (tal vez…no se)**

 **Hola Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo de esta fascinante manga, pero bueno, a ver lo que se puede hacer sabiendo lo que sé de ella. Espero les guste!**

 **PlayList:**

 ** _Snow White Queen-Evanescence._**

 **Preludio 1**

Abrí mis ojos asustada al sentir el frío tacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Busqué con mi mirada, en la ya acostumbrada oscuridad, sus rojizos ojos que recorrían mi cuerpo con lujuria. Sentí miedo nuevamente de aquella bestia con forma humana; pero no podía gritar…no podía gritar.

De repente, me sentí sola y, sentándome en la lujosa cama, me abracé a mí misma mientras temblaba de miedo, rabia y dolor, tratando de buscar consuelo y parar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por mis ojos bañando mi rostro. Encadenada a un castillo perdido en algún lugar del planeta tierra, sin poder ver más la luz del sol.

Maldito sea el día que decidí conocerlo, maldito sea el día que decidí mirarlo, maldito sea el día que decidí hablarle. Maldito sea el día y la noche.

…No puedo escapar de la retorcida manera en la que me piensas…

Aun rezaba, todas las noches, porque me encontraran, porque alguien, quien quiera, me salvara de la obsesión desquiciada de aquella abominación, esa obsesión psicópata que poseía.

–Líbrenos de todo mal–Dije terminando el rezo de cada noche–Amén–


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kota Hirano. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Advertencias: Rango T. Posible OoC (Porque algunas veces es inevitable) y OC (tal vez…no se)**

 **PlayList:**

 ** _Snow White Queen-Evanescence._**

 **Preludio 2**

Llevaba más de media hora observando sus ojos con aquel color sangre. Extrañamente, ya no me sentía incomoda, pero eso no significaba que hubiera perdido mi miedo hacia él. Él seguía siendo una bestia a mis ojos. Tal vez había notado la soledad en este inmenso castillo sin luz, tal vez se sentía solo, tal vez por eso me había secuestrado...

Cambié el rumbo de mi mirada, sintiendo como él se volvía a disolver en las sombras y se materializaba tras de mí, respirando el aroma de mis cabellos. Me removí para que dejara de hacer tal acción, pero en vez de molestarlo comenzó a reír de aquella manera tan característica suya.

– ¿Por qué me secuestraste?–Le pregunté como por doceava vez desde que llegué al castillo– ¿Por qué haces esto?–

Sonrió aún más amplio, dejándome ver sus afilados colmillos–La noche es hermosa, ¿no cree?–Dijo entre risas observando por el gran ventanal la enorme luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo nocturno. Volvió a evadir el tema de la misma manera–Pero no te preocupes–Se acercó a mi nuevamente–Nada se puede comparar con tu belleza–Agarró un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomodó tras mi oreja.

–No estamos hablando de eso–Le aparté la mano–No me evadas más el tema–

Él volvió a reír–Tiempo al tiempo, mi condesa–

–No soy tu condesa–Le gruñí.

Él suspiró claramente divertido acorralándome contra la pared. Traté de escapar pero, obviamente, no pude lograr el cometido.

–Tú me perteneces, mi reina–Acarició mi rostro con sus grandes manos. Terror, puro terror sentí recorrer mis venas.

Le acerté un fuerte golpe que me dejó libre y, haciendo uso de toda la energía que poseía en esos momentos, comencé a correr por el inmenso castillo, escuchando su siniestra risa hacer eco alrededor.

 _No puedes escapar_. Lo escuchaba mientras abría cada una de las puertas que encontraba. _Así que solo acéptalo._

Llegué a una inmensa habitación donde solo residía un gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Me acerque a él tambaleando logrando ver mi reflejo, notando que me encontraba llorando. Sentí su presencia tras de mí, pero aun así no me moví, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él.

–Pronto, yo sé que veras–Agarró mis temblorosos hombros y fijó su vista en el espejo, él no se reflejaba–que te pareces a mí–

–No me conoces…–Le susurré dolida–Ni ahora, ni nunca–El silencio reino por unos minutos–Me estoy volviendo loca…y tú solo te quedas ahí, observando como mi mundo se destruye–Dije entre sollozos–…como lo destruyes…–

El no dijo nada, solo se fundió con las sombras dejándome sola en la gran habitación junto con mi llanto, mi rabia, mi dolor, mi impotencia.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Hola Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que ya deben de saber sobre que personajes se está tratando, ¿no? Si lo saben dejen un comentario diciendo quienes son! (pero creo que es más que obvio)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kota Hirano. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Advertencias: Rango T. Posible OoC (Porque algunas veces es inevitable) y OC (tal vez…no se)**

 **¡Hola Hola! Aquí con un nuevo cap.! No se desesperen, primero hay que responder los reviews a ver quién ha acertado! Empecemos!**

 ** _Palomixta_** **: ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Desafortunadamente esos no son los personajes, bueno, solo te equivocaste en uno. ¡Vuelve a intentarlo!**

 ** _Nancy_** **: ¡En eso estoy! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!XD!**

 ** _Milene Lyon_** **: ¡Qué bueno! Creía que a nadie le gustaría. Si te equivocas no importa, vuelve a intentarlo, de eso también se trata la vida, o eso creo ¡XD!**

 **¡Les daré dos pistas!: Se remonta mucho antes de Integra, ella todavía no planeaba nacer siquiera, ni sus padres, ni los padres de sus padres.**

 **El tiempo donde cierto cazador de vampiros era muy reconocido ¡XD!**

 **Sin más esperas. ¡A leer!**

 **Preludio 3:**

Podía oír mis propios pasos haciendo eco a mi alrededor, tal era el silencio de aquel gigante, oscuro y frío castillo. Llevaba horas vagando por él, no buscaba una salida, era más que obvio que no la encontraría nunca, así que solo me quedaba esperar, y esperar, y esperar. Pero mientras esperaba, ¿Qué hacer?

Doblé uno de los pasillos y vaya fue mi sorpresa al ver una escaleras en forma de caracol que se perdían en la oscuridad. Aguanté mi respiración. Llevaba cuatro días recorriendo el castillo y aquellas escaleras no habían pasado por mis ojos, tal vez por la oscuridad no las había notado; pero hoy llevaba conmigo aquel pequeño candelabro iluminando tenuemente, dejándome ver lo justo para no tropezar. Tal vez era la salida, un pasadizo subterráneo.

Con cuidado comencé a bajar apoyándome de la pared sosteniendo firmemente el candelabro. Las escaleras parecían no tener fin, y ciertamente ya me mareaba de tantas vueltas, hasta que por fin llegué al final. Alcé el candelabro adentrándome en una oscura habitación tratando de iluminar la estancia, pero eso no fue necesario, las antorchas se encendieron solas haciéndome dar un salto del susto. Miré en todas direcciones por si el _demonio_ me había descubierto, suspiré aliviada al notar que no era así. Dejé el candelabro en una mesa cerca y observé la estancia.

Lleno de cortinas, mesas con joyas, copas y oro. Tal vez fuera el lugar donde él guardaba sus riquezas. Comencé a caminar por la habitación hasta que mi mirada se posó en la pared frente a las escaleras. Detrás de unas maltrechas cortinas rojo vino había un gran cuadro, el cual no lograba ver bien ya que las antes mencionadas cortinas lo cubrían, que ocupaba todo lo alto de la pared. Sentí mucha curiosidad. Miré a mí alrededor rezando porque _él_ no apareciera y acercándome a las rotas cortinas, las agarré y halé dejándome ver la pintura.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras mis ojos vagaban sorprendidos ante lo que veía.

La pintura contenía a una mujer sentada en un sillón azul oscuro, con la espalda recta y las manos juntas sobre su regazo; vestida con un vestido sin escote de color rosado con bordeados en hilo dorado (Conste que era victoriano). Su cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado y en su cuello colgaba una fina cadena de oro adornada por un granete. ¿Por qué mi temblor? Pues esa mujer se parecía mucho a mí, por no decir que éramos dos gotas de agua, era como estar mirando mi reflejo.

–Se llamaba Elizabeth–Escuché la voz de _él_ , haciendo que retrocediera asustada, pero él no me gritó, no hizo nada– ¿No es bella?–Preguntó acercándose un poco más al cuadro mirando cada rincón de este con una mirada de melancolía y dolor.

¿Acaso un verdadero demonio podía sentir tales sentimientos?

–Te pareces a ella–Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

Algo se encendió en mi mente mientras encajaba las piezas, ¡todo parecía tener sentido ahora! Pero en vez de alegrarme, me enojé, y no sabía la razón.

– ¿Me secuestraste…–Apreté mis puños indignada–porque me parezco a ella?–Pregunté notablemente enojada. Él me observó analizando mi actuar– ¿Solo por eso?– ** _¿Por qué estaba molesta?_** – ¿Por qué me le parezco?–No tenía por qué estarlo, entonces, **_¿Por qué?_** –No sé quién es ella–Dije mientras le observaba con rabia–Pero que quede claro: _Yo_ no soy _ella_ –Me le acerqué desafiante viendo como su mirada cambiaba a una de confusión– _Yo_ soy _yo_. No me confundas, que nos parezcamos físicamente no significa que seamos la misma persona– ** _¿Qué sentía?_** –No sé si fue tu mujer, no soy ella–Y con eso me di media vuelta dejándolo solo.

Acaso… ¿ _Yo_ quería ser _ella_?

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya tienen una idea de quién es? ¡Déjenlo en los reviews!**


End file.
